The Daughter of Sirius Black
by xXBambiEyesXx
Summary: When going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry life is good for the Younge witch Kenzie Grebwin, but when she hides that her real father is the mad murderer Sirius Black, Kenzie gets the serprise know one new was coming.


**whoohoo got my HP chapter in haha. this was over 5 pages long and over 1,000 words. some language is involved in this series so ye be warned and **

**as i said in my MOA chapter 8 i am going to be offline for about a week (maybe if i can't muster up some internet) but ill be working on chapters**

**did i just say muster...**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter YES HP IS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK DONT WORRY! haha anyway enjoy.**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words i was tired, i stayed up late, you figure out the rest of this story anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Life without a father.<p>

On cold winter night's I sometimes wonder. Wonder about the man that I us to call father. He was in Azkaban now, far far away from me. I wonder if he misses me, or even remembers me. I never hear of him. Mother doesn't talk about him much.

"I must get to sleep!" I said to myself rolling around in the bed I hugged a small figure to me it was a large stuffed black shaggy dog.

"Do you think I could write to him?" I asked the dog, trying to occupy my time,

But I knew I would get no reply, no stir, just dark button eyes staring lifelessly at me. I looked at it my eyes darkened and I threw it across the room. Hiting a squawking owl it landed on the ground, its button eyes still staring at me I rolled over and looked at the wall.

Millions of pictures of wizards and witches take hold of the white wall. Most were family.

In a small corner next to my lamp was my dad, standing with a man his wife, and there son.

Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Kenzie! The express will be leaving! Come on come on!<p>

Got your wand? Broom? And, O! Don't forget Luc!" said a nagging voice waking me from my slumber.

It was my third year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Not enjoying hiding my name from everyone including the one person I trust the most Harry school goes smooth for me. Unless you know Snape finds a certain hex used on some of the Slytherins.

As we arrive at platform nine and three quarters I hastily hope on the train not daring to say good bye to my god mother whom never really was a real mother in my view my father just trusted her and gave her too me.

I sighed and found a empty room, laying my head on the glass I waited for everyone to arrive. I looked out seeing all the faces smiling up at their kids leaving for another year at Hogwarts I knew I wasn't the only one without a family, but it would help if my god mother stayed to wave goodbye.

The room door slipped open and Harry came in

"Oi, Kenzie how are you! Haven't seen you in ages!" he said sitting down next to me. He was followed by Ron and Hermione hastily sitting down as the train pulled out of the station.

"I'm fine..." I answered gloomily looking out at the moving land scape as we headed off to school.

"You don't sound Bloody okay!" said Ron not really paying any attention to me as his rat Scabbers, fiddled around in his pocket.

"Shut the bloody hell up Ron! I don't give a damn what you say about me being okay!" I said to him scrunching up my nose as I turned completely around not looking at their faces.

"Look Kenzie if this Sirius Black deal is bothering you its bothering all of us. No one feels safe since he escaped" Ron continued feeding Scabbers a piece of his mother's left over food.

"If something is bothering you know you can tell us" said Hermione looking up from her _Spell History_ book.

I turned around "I'm fine don't worry really" I said

* * *

><p>A few weeks into school I seemed to be walking alone to all my classes. One day I found myself walking in between two red headed twins, or course I knew they were the Weasley's but I actually never talked to them.<p>

"Um Hello?" I said feeling cramped as they kept pushing into me

"Oi there beauty! "said one

"Ha-ha didn't see you there!" said the other. I looked up at both of them gleaming down at me.

"Blimy Fred! she that Gryffindor girl you always talk about eh?" said one pointing to me as we all stopped I turned around and stared at them to get a better look one seemed to be taller than the other but both were identical.

"No I think you were the one talkin' abou' her George!" said the shortest they both blushed and looked back at me.

"Well, don't you talk?" they said at the same time.

I looked blankly at them the finally said

"Hell yah I talk!" I blurted out; I blushed as I seemed to cause attention

"Yah apparently, Well I'm George the better looking one" he said winking at me,

"And I'm Fred, and I am the better looking one" he said glaring at his brother.

"Well Fred, George, I'm Kenzie... Grebwin... you can just call me Kenzie though and since I'm an only child I defiantly know I'm the better looking one." I said blankly.

"Well Kenzie you care if we walk with you to your class?" I nodded needing some company. As we all walked down the hall, I actually enjoyed life for once. Fred and George both made me laugh and I them.

After a nice day with Fed and George we all headed up to the common room.

As I entered an owl nocked on the window carrying a package. I sighed and walked over to the window opening it up for the tawny owl. It hooted and dropped the package on my lap; it gave a small bit at my finger and flew off.

I looked bewildered, as I sat down on the Gryffindor couch and started to tear open the package.

"What yah got there?" said Fred walking over to me and sitting down. Geoargeon my other side we all opened the package together.

Inside was a leather brown diary. With it only a small note with no signature claiming its writer.

_I heard you wished to speak with me, well here you go._

_P.S missing you is all I think off, never dought that._

We all staried at the note,

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" said George, looking closely at the diary. I shook my head not knowing what to say or do. I was often scared of random notes, I would most likely take this to the headmaster. But I ws very puzzled.

The conversation I had with the shaggy black stuffed dog was private no one was there. Who would be listing to me. And how did they write back without being caught?

I sighed being the daughter of a mad murdering traitor Sirius Black, questions hardly ever get answered.

Fred looked puzzled at the parchment,

"Stalker alert!" he said shaking the paper as if it held a secret message.

"Could be some sort of curse, you know. You write one letter in that book and next thing you know you will be fu-"

"I don't think that is going to happen Fred!" I said stopping him brutally.

"What you never know" he said in a humored voice grabbing the diary and shaking it also.

"Let's go test it out!" the twins both said, I smiled at the and nodded slowly

"Fine but don't end up crying to me when you have warts all over your face".

* * *

><p><strong>O and the first 10 comments get a sneak peack at chapter 2<strong>

**so Post away peeps haha anyway Fav, Comment etc... o and dont for get you have to enjoy the book**

**i love writing language even tho i don't say it haha. Hit this button**

** plzzz...**


End file.
